


Of broken stars and new horizons

by Talokina



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, KH3 Speculation, Post-Kingdom Hearts II, Post-Kingdom Hearts III, Reunions, Wayfinder Trio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 23:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4542372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talokina/pseuds/Talokina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Xehanort is finally defeated, the wielders of the keyblade can breathe a sigh of relief. But yet, some wounds are still open and will need time to heal.<br/>Ventus, Terra and Aqua need time to come to terms with their new lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of broken stars and new horizons

**Author's Note:**

> I've been dying to write a happy reunion fic for the wayfinder trio. Don't worry, it might sound angsty but it has a good ending, I swear.  
> Kudos and comments would be lovely.

Ventus still remembered the time he had slept, no the time his heart had found shelter within Sora and rested. Sora’s memories and adventures had kept him company and it had been bearable, although he had yearned to become a person again.

Now that he had his body back, he still felt unsure about what to do. He remembered the day Sora had given him his heart back and he had looked into Aqua’s aquamarine eyes. It had taken some time, but the older keyblade master had kept her promise. The fight with Xehanort had been soon after, so he couldn’t really reconnect with Aqua. He had wanted to, to tell her that he was sorry and that he should have listened to her.

Ven had soon bonded with the other keyblade wielders, especially Lea, who seemed to be glad to have found him again, after all that time. He enjoyed hanging out with Roxas too, and the looks they got when running around were worth everything. Sora’s nobody had been a little bit reluctant at first, something Ventus could understand. He knew about Roxas’ struggle for his own identity, as he fought it too.

Vanitas had returned after Ven got his body back and the inevitable clash between the two of them left him victorious, but the traces still lingered. In order to get rid of Vanitas once and for all, he had to embrace him, his part of the darkness that had been cut off. People would always mistake him and Roxas for twins, if it weren’t for Ven’s golden eyes, a constant reminder of the darkness inside him.

Here he was in Radiant Garden again, at the place where he, along with Terra and Aqua, had fought the giant Unversed. The place where things had started to go downhill, where their paths had separated once more. It had been Sora’s idea to come here and now he knew why. Aqua and Terra were standing here, a puzzled look on their faces. It seemed that they finally would get the reunion they all wanted.

 

 

Aqua was standing here and she still couldn’t believe her eyes to see her best friends, the people who mattered most to her, standing here at the very place where she had ruined everything. During her time wandering around in the darkness, she had thought about this a lot. She realized that if she wouldn’t have blamed Terra, if she would have trusted him more, this all could have been avoided.

She still remembered all that time when she was sitting on the shore in realm of darkness, closing her eyes and imagining she was at the beach in the real world. Suddenly she had felt warmth around her and slowly opened her eyes, giving herself to the illusion that the sun would warm her. Instead, the warmth had come from a bright light, a light where she could see a boy step out of it. It had been some time and he had surely grown, but she would recognize that brown-haired, blue-eyed boy everywhere.

“Sora.” she had whispered as she took his hand and followed him into the realm of light, where the fight against Xehanort was still going on. But first, she had fulfilled her promise and returned to Ven, where the blond boy, her little brother finally opened his eyes, thanks to Sora. Aqua had wished to talk to him, no to apologize to him but the fight with Xehanort had been the first priority.

It had warmed her heart that despite everything, there still would be people who would fight for the light, like Sora, Riku, Kairi and all their friends.

Now here they were, the three of them, and this time she would not ruin it. She looked at Ventus, with his golden hair and eyes and smiled at him. She didn’t mind the darkness inside of Ven, they all had their scars and their demons to fight.

“Ven.” she said, her voice trembling of emotion, of joy and relief. The blonde keyblade wielder made one hesitant step in her before rushing into her arms, nearly knocking her out with his tight hug. He surely had grown, she thought fondly.

Her gaze then moved over to Terra, who was still standing there, frozen like a statue. Aqua’s heart stood still for a moment. She still remembered the last time she had seen with him in Radiant Garden, when they had fought to end Xehanort’s reign over Terra’s heart and failed. Aqua swallowed and fought down the urge to touch her throat, where she sometimes still could feel his hand choking the life out of her.

The sight of him with golden, cold eyes and silver hair had haunted her in the beginning when she had been in the realm of darkness.

Terra looked like Aqua remembered him, but Xehanort had left his traces. It was still a mystery how he finally broke free of Xehanort’s control, but when the protectors of the light had been most desperate, Terra had returned. His eyes had taken a darker, greenish shade, and one large streak of his brown hair had remained silver, but apart from that, he was still the person Aqua had known and cherished all her life.

“Terra.” Aqua said. One word that meant so much to her. She called out for him and wished for him to join them in their embrace. Instead, he stared at them, a miserable, broken look on his face and turned around to walk away.

 

 

He did not deserve to be here. Terra shot one last glance to his friends before he turned around to leave. It actually pained him to see them. He saw Ven, his little brother, who fought so bravely against his own darkness and never let it overwhelm him. He also saw Aqua, the girl who had always been on his side, standing there and reaching out for him. He did not deserve their forgiveness. It had been all because of his foolishness and his weakness to the darkness. He was the reason his friends had got hurt and suffered so much.

“Don’t walk away again Terra.” Ven asked, no pleaded and he paused for a moment. Here, on this very place, he let his anger and frustration choose Xehanort instead of his friends. He should have listened to Aqua.

“An unbreakable connection, remember?” Aqua said and smiled at him. Her smile reached her beautiful, azure eyes and illuminated them. Aqua and Ven simultaneously reached into their pockets and pulled out their wayfinders. He didn’t have his wayfinder anymore. It had been long gone, thrown away by Xehanort who didn’t care about its incredible value for Terra.

He had hated every second of his second, cursed life, where he had been powerless to do anything, a puppet controlled by strings. This was another clue for him, another reason why he didn’t belong anymore. He forced his legs to move, without looking back to his friends. However, small ice crystals started to form around his feet, making it impossible to move for him. He heard steps and was now face to face with Aqua. She had always been so brilliant, so good with magic, and Terra was glad to see that she was still skilled after all this time.

“If it’s the wayfinder you’re worried about, I will make you another one. You will not leave us again.” Aqua said, her voice firm and strong and her eyes shining.

“Aqua, you should have let me fall into the darkness. It’s where I belong.” he confessed to her, avoiding her gaze. She had sacrificed herself for him, she hadn’t even hesitated. He wished she had had.

“No. I would do again and you know why? Because I care for you.” Aqua replied.

“Exactly Terra, we all care for you and want you here.” Ven added, confirming Aqua’s statement. “We could all go to Destiny Island, visiting Sora and everyone and have our own vacation.” The anticipation and glee in his voice was nearly palpable, and Terra wished nothing more than to ruffle his blond hair like he had always used to.

“On this island there is this tree…” Aqua murmured absent-minded, playing with her wayfinder.

“With star-shaped fruit.” Terra finished her sentence and the Aqua and Terra smiled at each other. She gently put her blue wayfinder into his hands and Terra was relieved that their connection was still there. He remembered the day he had set foot on the little island filled with light. The second he had seen the tree, he had thought about Aqua and Ven.

“You know, I remember that I promised Lea and Roxas to eat sea salt ice-cream with them. Seeya guys.” Ven interrupted their moment and before they could say something, the blond boy ran away. Terra caught a glimpse of the grin on Ven’s face and fought hard not to snicker. Sneaky little guy, Terra mused.

Aqua made the ice around his feet melt while silence stretched out over them. Terra cleared his throat before speaking again. “I’m honoured that you never lost hope in me. I know I should have listened to you and I’m sorry.” he explained to the Keyblade master, gripping her wayfinder so tight that its edges picked into his skin.

“No, you don’t have to apologize, it was me who should have never doubted you.” Aqua rectified. They both chuckled, perplexed about the other’s apologies. Aqua obviously thought that it was her fault while Terra knew that he was the one to blame.

“Aqua.” he said, stepping closer to her, “I’m sorry for everything I’ve done to you.” he continued. Sometimes he had nightmares where he would slowly kill his friend, choking the life out of her while he could nothing do to stop himself.

“Terra, there is nothing to forgive for.” she answered and before he could protest, Aqua had put her arms around him and kissed him. At first the kiss had been sweet and tentative, as if she was afraid that he would push her away. Instead, Terra buried his hands into her blue hair and let the kiss become more intense, enjoying every moment. They finally broke free and both panted like they would have just sparred with each other. Aqua took his hand, the one where she had put his wayfinder, and entwined their fingers.

“An unbreakable connection.” Terra repeated Aqua’s words, and together they left this place to join their friends and step into a brighter future.

 

 

The first thing Aqua had done after their reunion was to make a new wayfinder for Terra, one that looked exactly like the old one. After the wayfinder trio had enjoyed their vacation at Destiny Island, they went to Disney Town to eat ice-cream, play some games, and finally claim their Million Dream award.


End file.
